Fears and Fluffiness
by Falrox
Summary: Artemis is mad at Robin and Kid Flash so she decides to mess with them, Robin shows a side of himself that Kid Flash has never seen, fluff, slash.
1. 1:fears

"These are really good Megan," Wally said as he took a bite of a cookie, "where did you learn how to cook?"

"T.V.," Megan replied.

"I agree with Wally," Robin said, " these are delicious."

Megan blushed and began to leave the room, but when she turned the corner, Wally and Robin spit out the cookies. Artemis heard this, she decided to mess with them.

Later that night, she tricked them into playing 'Truth or Dare'.

"Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Regrettably, yes."

"I'm not," Wally said, "I'm scared of mice."

Robin stared at him in disbelief, while Artemis grinned to herself.


	2. 2:darkness

Robin sat in his bed on his laptop, and Wally was watching t.v.

"Would you turn that down KF?" Robin asked him, "that show is annoying me."

"Sorry," Kid Flash turned the volume down.

All of a sudden, the power went out. Robin screamed in fright and Kid Flash tried to run over to him, but tripped in the darkness.

"W-Wally!" Robin cried, "where are you!"

"Right here!" Kid Flash said as he hugged the whimpering boy, "It's o.k., it's o.k."

Robin whimpered in Kid Flash's arms while KF rubbed his back. KF reached down and grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. Robin looked up at KF, his sunglasses had fallen off when he pressed his face against KF's chest.

"Better now?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"A l-little."

Kid Flash let Robin go and put his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" KF asked, looking at Robin with his emerald-esque eyes.

"Batman used to leave me in the dark at night, but he did it when I was hallucinating things from being drugged. I saw things that I'm scared to see again. Been afraid of the dark ever since."


	3. 3:creatures of white

"Oh, I don't know why, but I just hate mice."

Kid Flash felt something on his foot and looked down, a little white mouse was sniffing his foot. Kid Flash screamed yanked his legs back onto the bed. He felt something warm on his waist.

"KF, you might need to change your suit," Robin taunted.

Kid Flash cheeks became flushed with red as he coved the wet spot on his suit, he ran to his bed and hid himself under the covers. Robin heard the faint sound of KF sniffling.

"Aww, Wally, I was just kidding,"

Silence.

"Wally, please it was just a joke."

More silence. Robin got up and lifted the sheets, Kid Flash was covered in a handful of mice. He looked at Robin, his eyes full of fear. Robin picked up the mice and went to throw them out the door, but the door was locked. One of the mice bite Robin and he dropped them to the ground.

"Ugh, the door is locked," Robin groaned.

The mice ran under the door, but a couple couldn't fit. Kid Flash got up and quickly changed his suit.

"KF, are you o.k.?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash shook his head and dropped onto his knees and shuddered. Robin quickly hugged him tightly.

"It's o.k., shhh, you can sleep in my bed if it makes you feel any better."

Kid Flash looked at Robin with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"O.k., come on,"

Robin carried Kid Flash to his bed and laid him on it. Kid Flash sat up and crossed his legs. After a few minutes, Kid Flash calmed down, only to have the flashlight's battery die.


	4. 4:protection

Robin whimpered and kept his eyes closed in Kid Flashes arms, the flashlight's battery had died and the room had been plunged into darkness.

"Shh, it's o.k.," Kid Flash rubbed Robin's back and his head.

"N-no, th-they're going t-t-to kill m-me Wally!" Robin clung to Kid Flash's costume, "please, d-don't let them g-get me!"

"I won't Robin, I promise."

At the same time, part of the power came back on and the lamps made the room light up dimly. Robin opened his eyes and calmed down enough to pretend to act cool. Kid Flash kissed him on the forehead, Robin looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Wally, there's a mouse on your shoulder."

"Ah! Get it off, get it off!"

Kid Flash's voice cracked with fright and his suit became wet again. Robin saw Kid Flash's tomato red face and looked down.

"Do I have to get you a diaper or something?" Robin joked.

Kid Flash got up and hid under his bed sheet's again.

"Come on KF, you know I was just kidding."

Silence.

"KF."

More silence.

"Wally, please come out."

Robin got up and walked over to Wally's bed.

"Wally, please, it was just a joke."

Silence.

Robin lifted the sheets and was surprised at what he saw. Kid Flash was sleeping, but he was holding a build-a-bear that looked like Robin and he was sucking his thumb. Robin covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the sight, his boyfriend seemed to love being a kid.


	5. 5:forgive and forget

After half an hour, Kid Flash rolled over in his sleep and feel out of his bed.

"Mommy, I didn't do it!"

Robin laughed, apparently Wally dreamt that he got in trouble.

"About time you woke up."

"Huh? What?"

Robin grinned at him, Wally seemed to have forgotten that he was upset with Robin. Kid Flash looked down and saw the wet spot. _Spoke to soon_, Robin thought. Robin sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Listen dude, I was only joking about what I said."

Wally didn't look at him.

"Come on KF, it was just a joke."

Robin saw Kid Flash's reflection in the mirror, his face looked like he was said but was trying to look angry.

"Wally, please forgive me."

Robin saw Kid Flash's head move a little. Robin sighed, got up and sat down on his own bed.

"Ahh!" Robin screamed as a mouse landed on his leg.

He jumped up, knocked the mouse off, tripped over his laptop, and hit his head on the wall. Wally got up and ran over to him.

"Are you o.k.?"

"No."

Robin saw Wally's eyes look down and he burst into laughter. Robin looked down and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I forgive you now," Wally said.

Robin grinned and hugged him.


	6. 6:revelation

Robin and Kid Flash sat on the floor, huddled under a blanket. Robin lay his head on KF's shoulder. He closed his eyes and thought how funny it was that in their relationship, Robin acted like the sensitive one, even though Kid Flash was the real sensitive one.

"I hope that the power comes on soon so the door will open," Robin said.

Kid Flash had found some spare batteries and turned the flashlight back on when the little power they had, turned the lights off. Robin scooted closer to his boyfriend's warm body. They had changed out of their wet suits and into their pajamas.

"You o.k. Robin?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

Kid Flash could tell that Robin was lying. Kid Flash knew that Robin hated lying to him, but he didn't want him to think he was weak.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeth I'm thure," Robin covered his mouth, he forgot that whenever he lies, he gets a lisp.

Kid Flash stifled a laugh.

"Thut up."

"What, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

Robin crossed his arms in annoyance, he hated his lying lisp.

"It'th not funny."

"O.k., o.k., I'm sorry."

Kid Flash hugged his boyfriend. Then he got an idea, he'd always wanted to know more about Robin, now was his chance.

"Hey, you know almost everything about me, but I know almost nothing about you."

"O.k., well I have thith stupid thing where if I thee thomeone that I care about, doing thomething that I don't do, I thometimeth thart doing the thame thing without realithing it."

They heard a 'thump' as a book fell off the shelf. Robin didn't know it was a book and he jumped and clung onto Kid Flash's shirt. Kid Flash could feel Robin shaking in fear.

"It's o.k., it was just a book."

Kid Flash was surprised at how sensitive Robin was, he had never acted like this in front of him. Robin let go of him and lay down, his head on Kid Flash's lap. Kid Flash rubbed Robin's head and soon realized that he had fallen asleep. When he shifted his legs, Robin woke up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It'th o.k."

"O.k. Robin, what are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you only get a lisp when you lie."

"How?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Robin was silent.

"So what are you hiding?"

"I'm not o.k., I'm thill thared. I didn't want you to think that I'm a baby becauth I'm thared of the dark, tho I acted like I wathn't thared anymore."

"Aw, Robin, it's o.k."

Kid Flash hugged him tightly, Robin seemed to be so fragile around him. Robin snuggled his head into Kid Flash's warm chest. Kid Flash got up and carried Robin to his bed. When he turned around to go to his own bed, he heard Robin let out a small whimper.

"Aw, Robin, I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to my bed."

He lay down in his bed and tried to sleep, but Robin kept whimpering. After a few minutes, Robin stopped whimpering. Kid Flash sighed in relief, until he felt a small, cold lump, curl up in the crook of his arm.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"I'm scared," Robin's lying lisp had gone away after he told Kid Flash the truth.

Kid Flash sighed, got up, carried Robin back to their blanket, and wrapped it around them.

Robin snuggled his head into Kid Flash's warm chest again. Kid Flash rubbed Robin's head and sighed, Robin was so cute in this state.

"Robin, you don't need to be scared. As long as I'm here, you're safe."

Robin looked up at Kid Flash and sniffled.


	7. 7:belief

Kid Flash felt bad, Robin was scared and wanted comfort, but Kid Flash wasn't giving it to him. Robin whimpered in fear as he sat under the blanket, clinging to Kid Flash's shirt. Kid Flash gently rubbed Robin's back.

"Robin, I'm really tired, I need to sleep, please don't be scared."

Kid Flash carried Robin back to his bed and pulled the sheets over him, then he got into his own bed. He heard Robin whimpering quietly, then he heard a shuffling noise coming towards him, when it got right next to him, it stopped. A few seconds later he heard the shuffling noise again, but it was getting quieter. After a few minutes, Kid Flash couldn't help but check on Robin. He got up and walked over to his bed.

"Robin, you o.k.?"

Silence.

"Robin?"

Kid Flash lifted up the sheets to find Robin cuddling his build-a-bear Robin and sucking his thumb.

_Oh no,_ Kid Flash thought, _He saw me sleeping earlier._

All of a sudden, the lights in the room lit up as the power came back on. The door slid open and Artemis walked in. She saw Robin and burst into laughter. Robin jolted awake and saw Artemis laughing and Kid Flash holding up his bedsheets.

"Wally?" Robin looked at Kid Flash with a saddened expression, his eyes tearing up.

"Robin, i-it's not what it looks like."

Robin stood up, tears streaming down his face, and punched Kid Flash in the chest before running out of the room. Artemis stopped laughing and helped Kid Flash up.

"Are you o.k. Wally? I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to scare you guys."

"All of this was your doing?"

"Yes, but I-,"

Kid Flash ran out of the room, clutching his chest. He saw Aqualad, Superboy, and Megan standing outside of the door to the briefing room.

"KF, what's wrong with Robin?" Megan asked, "He's locked himself in the briefing room."

"Artemis played a prank on us and there was a misunderstanding. Megan can you unlock the door long enough for me to run inside?"

Megan nodded and closed her eyes. Kid Flash heard a click and the door opened long enough for him to run inside before Robin closed it again.

"What do you want?"

Robin's eyes were bloodshot and his gloves were soaked.

"Robin listen, Artemis was trying to scare us with the power outage and the mice, but before she turned the power back on, I went to check on you and she came in right when I lifted the sheets."

Robin stared at Kid Flash from the corner where he was sitting, his eyes said _I don't believe you_, but his face said otherwise.

"If you still don't believe me, then I'll just le-,"

He didn't finnish his sentence because Robin had pressed their lips together. They stood there, kissing for what felt like hours before they separated.

"I believe you."

Kid Flash blushed before Robin pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
